


girls' night! :D

by awespic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespic/pseuds/awespic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepover time!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	girls' night! :D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confection/gifts).



> I LOVE THESE GIRLS SO MUCH, you have good taste in moirails, my friend.

JADE: :D

ARADIA: 0u0


End file.
